


Sugar, With Just The Right Amount Of Spice.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Brutal Throat Fucking, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Harry pinches Louis nipples and tugs them, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, enjoy and see u all in hell, hair pulling/yanking, it's v brief, jfc can't believe i wrote that, literally this is a big smutty mess, oh yeah, tiny bit of nipple play in a way, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s old fashioned when it comes to sex, he loves being face to face with his partner, watching their reactions to everything Harry gives them. He never does anything else then fuck in missionary position. Louis loves his sex life with Harry - but he’s getting a bit bored with doing the same position, all he really wants is for Harry to be rough with him, take control and dominate him for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, With Just The Right Amount Of Spice.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors at all! I did this in a rush, and haven't re-read over anything so big apologies to any spelling errors.
> 
> For anyone who is reading my story Taken, please don't think I have abandoned it in anyway, I haven't! I have just had this major writers block at the moment, but my best mate Jesse is helping me out and a new chapter should be up soon! (God bless him)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fic! Obviously I don't own One Direction, and don't send this to the boys or anyone related to them please ahah!

When asked about his sex life by his mates, Louis always laughs and says that he has the best sex life he could ask for.

It's not necessary a lie either- He and Harry have great sex- but it's nothing out of the ordinary. Harry is old fashioned and likes to have sex in the missionary position, always face to face and he never goes too hard. Louis loves his boy, adores him and would never leave him, never. But he wishes that Harry would man up a bit and take control in the bedroom, the way that Louis likes it. It's no secret that Louis like to have things rough, enough to leave marks and bruises that get people talking. He has tried many times to get Harry to do something that is rough, he once put Harry's hand in his hair and tugged it with his hand, and Harry had frozen before shaking his head and taken his hand out of Louis hair.

Another time Louis literally laid across Harry's lap when he was watching some TV show and right out asked him to spank him. Harry had laughed, before he put his hands onto Louis back and slowly started to give him a massage. Louis was mad that Harry didn't do as he said, but he loosened up a bit when he got a massage out of it.

To top everything up, Harry doesn't get _jealous._

Every time Louis asks Harry why he doesn't get jealous when other boys stare at him, he simple replies with "Well you're mine aren't you? They can look all they want, but you'll never go home with them. You always come back to me." and that's that. Louis loves Harry so fucking much, loves the way his dimple pop out when he smiles wide, the way his eyes crinkle and when the green in his eyes shimmer when the sun hits it on the right angle. Loves the way Harry's genuine laugh sounds like a donkey, and how he knows exactly how Louis feels by the way he's acting. Fuck, Louis loves this boy so much, enough to want to marry him, but he just wishes that some aspects of Harry would change.

He's not one for "changing to please someone" he just wishes their sex life was a bit more, interesting and that Harry got jealous every now and then. It would just, it would make Louis a whole lot happier that's for sure.

The last time they had sex was last week, and just as predicted Harry had fucked him (well maybe he should say 'make love' since that's what Harry always classifies it as) on the bed in the missionary position. His legs were wrapped around Harry's waist, arms holding onto his shoulders as Harry's hands were both planted flat next to Louis head on either side as he rocked into him. Low grunts leaving his mouth, and never breaking eye contact with Louis. Their sex is always intense and passionate as much as it can get, but on that particular time, Louis mind had wondered to what it would be like if Harry would let him even ride him. Just, any other position then fucking missionary. Lest to say, Louis was too caught up in the fact of how bland they are, that his cock got soft and Harry's hips stuttered. Taking in what happened to Louis, Harry didn't say anything he just slowly pulled out of him and laid next to him. Took his condom off, threw it in their bedside trash can, rolled on his side so his back was facing Louis and went to sleep like that.

Louis had felt so bad at that, cursing himself for getting soft, and the next day Harry didn't talk to him. Louis could tell that Harry was embarrassed about what had happened the previous night, and probably questioning what he had done wrong.

It's been a week and they still aren't talking properly, they both live together moving in when Harry was only sixteen and Louis himself was eighteen. They are now currently twenty three and twenty five acting like kids again. Skirting around each other, and obviously avoiding the talk they need to have. Harry makes sure to wake up before Louis, and go to work before Louis, and makes sure to have dinner cooked and ready for Louis when he gets home. But Harry will eat in his study room, and Louis will eat in front of the TV, dining room table forgotten. It's pathetic really, Louis wants to reach out and talk to Harry explained that what happened that night wasn't necessarily his fault. But every time he tries to make contact, Harry brushes him off. Stupid, really.

"Mate, Louis, you still with me?"

The voice startles Louis, and he spins around in his work chair to see who was talking to him.

Niall's sitting on his chair as well, dressed in their fancy work uniform. He has grey dress pants on, a white normal T-Shirt and a grey suit jacket thrown over top of it. His blonde hair is rustled up ontop of his head, and Louis looks exactly the same as Niall. Except his hair is brown and he has a black suit, not a grey one.

"Hmm? Sorry, no, I zoned out for a bit." Louis shrugs leaning back in his chair.

"Figures as much, I was just asking if you got those files Simon was asking for done yet?" Niall questions, a board look on his face, Louis doesn't blame him. This job is pretty boring.

"Oh, yeah I did. Here." Louis hums as he turns back around sorting through all the other paperwork on his desk, before spinning back around and handing them over to Niall.

"Thanks mate, what's got you so distracted though?" Niall raises an eyebrow towards Louis. "For the past week, you've been pretty distant and not really here. Fight with the boyfriend?" He laughs like it's a joke, but when Louis frowns his laugh is cut short. "Awh shit, are you guys alright?" Concern fills his voice.

"Yeah we haven't broken up or anything like that, and it wasn't really a fight it was just…" Louis trails off sighing. "How about after work, we go grab a pint from the local bar and I'll tell you about it?" Louis offers and Niall just grins.

"Sweet, sounds like a plan. Meet you out front when the day is over." And then Niall has wheeled himself away over to his desk, Louis lets out a happy hum.

*.*.*.*

"So in your glorious round of sex, you managed to get yourself soft and embarrass the living daylights out of Harry?" Niall's trying to hold back his laugh, as he brings the beer up to his mouth and takes a big chug of it, shaking his head as he tries to hide the grin behind his glass.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose, my mind was just in another head space at that point in time. He wont talk to me, so I can't tell him that it wasn't his fault. He's being difficult at the moment." Louis sighs taking a swig of his beer as well.

"It's just pretty funny but hopefully he gets over it soon and talks to you man. Or you might end up with a severe case of blue balls." Niall winks towards Louis before shaking his head with a small laugh. "Like that dry spell Liam went from until he met Zayn." Niall giggles out and it makes Louis groan shaking his head.

"I really hope I don't end up like that, Liam was so bad, so fidgety. He reminded me of like, an alpha dog. Ready to pounce _anything_." Louis memorises, finishing off his beer.

"Was a sight to see to be honest, gave him a lot of shit after he finally got laid." Niall shrugs, a small grin on his face. "How about you just go back to Harry and demand him to talk or give you attention? Just, get up, march home and demand it." Niall suggest wriggling his eyebrows.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea." Louis nods. "And I'm feeling a bit tipsy, so that should give me the courage. Alright I'm gonna go, you alright?" Louis asks as he stands himself up, grabbing his briefcase from where it had been resting near his legs.

"Nah yeah I'm fine, being eyeing this girl.. Gonna go make a move on them. I'll see you at work tomorrow!" Niall cheers, and he gets up as well. They both smile at each other, before parting ways and going in opposite directions.

The walk home isn't that long, Harry and him only lived about a ten minute walk away from the local pub. The weather was nice for a change, it wasn't pouring down rain like it usually is during the night, instead it was at a mild temperature, just right. The only downfall about the walk is that it started to sober him up a bit, and he wasn't feeling as brave as he thought he could be. Instead he started to doubt things, and if Harry would even glance at him when he walked through the door. Safe to say for the whole walk home, Louis started worrying over the smallest of things between the pair, and by the time he reached home he was too nervous to even walk in.

He stood out front the door, his briefcase in one hand and the other fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, all he needs to do is walk in and demand that his boyfriend give him the attention that he deserves and needs. He sucks in a big gulp of air, before letting it out slowly and raising a hand to the door handle.

The door was unlocked so Louis slowly made his way inside, and when he was, he turned around to shut the door and made sure to lock it. He stares at the door in front of him, sucking in deep breathes of air trying to calm himself down. He has no clue to why he's so nervous to face his boyfriend, they've been dating a long time he shouldn't be feeling this way. He lets a heavy sigh out, shaking his head before turning around and bracing himself. He's going to do this.

"Harry-" he doesn't even get to start his sentence properly when he's being slammed up against the door frame, his briefcase drops to the ground and the door handle digs into his back causing Louis to gasp at the pain that it gives.

There are hands fisted in his shirt, and he's being hoisted up a tiny bit off the ground and pinned to the door by the strength of the arms holding him. When Louis looks up, he holds in the whimper that wants to escape his mouth when his eyes lock with Harry's. They're dark, clouded with lust and only a thin layer of green outlines them. Louis never seen this look before on Harry, and it makes his cock stir and whimpers wanting to escape.

"Where were you?" Is all Harry has to say, and his voice his deep and rigged making the hairs on Louis neck stand up. He doesn't even get a chance to reply before Harry is leaning in a and burring his face in Louis neck, taking a deep breath in. "You smell like alcohol! Did you go to the local pub? Who did you go with?"

A million and one things are running through Louis mind at the moment, he has never seen Harry act like this at all before. Never seen him so, _possessive_ , and Louis doesn't really want to push his luck and say Harry is jealous. But he's acting like it, so Louis is going to assume so.

"I did yeah, I just.. Went with Niall." The grip on his shirt tightens and he's pushed more up against the wall. This time, he does whimper.

"Did you dance with anyone?" Now, Louis wants to tell Harry the truth and say he just sat around with Niall complaining about him, but he kind of really likes this side of Harry and wants to see how far he can push him with this.

"Maybe I did." Louis simply answers, a small smirk appears on his face when he hears Harry growl lowly. "Grinded up against them, while they whispered what they would do too me."

Louis was expecting a lot of things to happen when he said that, like Harry maybe pin him harder to the wall and mark him. Or maybe even Harry saying something and letting him go. What he wasn't expecting was for Harry to literally push Louis to his knees and tangle a hand in his hair.

Louis lets out a gasp as Harry tugs harshly at his hair, and his eyes flutter close. Because _yes!_ This is exactly what Louis had wanted for ages, for Harry to manhandle him and just use him.

"You're a fucking.. Slut." Louis hears the way Harry hesitates with calling Louis that name, he can tell Harry isn't quite sure if he should say that or not. So Louis just encourages him by letting out a small whine.

"Well, maybe you should teach me who I belong too." He gets out with a gasps as Harry tugs his hair again.

"Oh I'll fucking teach you who owns you." Harry grits out, and Louis whimpers.

Louis never thought he would see the day where Harry would get jealous and then take control over Louis, he never thought he would get what he had always dreamed of. It's nothing compared to the fantasies he's had of Harry before, no, this was much better. And he has Niall to thank for this, for taking him to the pub and staying out for a bit longer. Maybe if he had come home at his usual time Harry wouldn't be like this. Whatever set Harry off to act like this, Louis just wants to thank the gods for it.

He watches as Harry uses his free hand to slowly undo his belt buckle and pop the button of his jeans, he sees the way Harry slightly struggles with getting his jeans down so he slowly untangles his hand from Louis hair and tugs his pants down along with his briefs, before he puts his hand back into Louis hair gripping it. Harry's cock bounces up a bit after being freed from his pants, and Louis licks his lips as he stares at it.

He's always had a nice looking cock, it was long and thick, always stretched Louis jaw when he was able give head to Harry (they didn't do it often). And it looked, well as good as cocks can get looking, it looked pretty so too say. It didn't have too many vanes along the shaft but he did have one long thick vane travelling from the underside of the bottom of his cock to the bottom of his crown. So all in all, Harry had a nice cock that Louis loves a lot.

His mouth opens automatically and he can hear the groan that leaves Harry's mouth at that. The fingers in his hair tighten again and he's being tugged forward, Louis goes with the flow and when he's close enough to Harry's dick his tongue comes out to lick at the head of it. Louis sees how Harry's hips stutter and the small action and Louis suppresses the grin that wants to escape as he does it again, before he slowly starts to lick around the head and slit. Taking in the way Harry taste _(is it weird he taste like salt and vinegar?)_ and the way the younger boys hips stutter at it.

"Don't fucking tease me." Harry grits out, his free hand comes to grip his cock and then he's tugging Louis forward even more. Obviously having enough with Louis teasing, he forces Louis mouth onto him and Louis groans as he takes Harry in his mouth.

The hand in Louis hair tightens as he begins to suck on Harry's cock, and Harry starts to guide Louis head up and down in the pace that he wants it. His hips buck slowly in Louis mouth, and Louis tongue twists and licks at Harry's cock making sure to give Harry the pleasure that he deserves. His tongue licks at Harry's slit, and he knows it's a sensitive part for Harry because every time he does it Harry's hips stutter and he lets a chocked moan out at the feeling. He bucks his hips again into Louis mouth, and his cock just brushes the back of Louis throat causing both men to moan at the feeling.

Harry pulls Louis head back by his hair, seeing the trail of spit from Louis lips to his cock connecting them, makes his dick twitch at the arousal.

"I want to fuck your throat." Harry says looking down at Louis.

Louis looks back up so their locking eyes, and his tongue darts out to lick around his lips before he bites his lower lip and nods at Harry.

"But, I want to do it a different way." Harry continues, and Louis raises an eyebrow waiting for Harry to continue.

"I want you to lie upside down on our couch, and I want to brutally fuck your throat. But, if it's too much for you when we do it, I want you to pinch my thigh hard and I'll stop. Okay baby?" Harry asks.

Louis can hear the nerves behind what Harry had said, he can tell it's something Harry really wants to do but he's nervous at the same time for asking. He can see why, it's something that they have never done before, they've fucked each others throats before. But they did it the normal way, on their knees and taken it. They've never, brutally fucked their throats before. And even though it sounds like it's going to hurt, Louis can't help the wave of arousal run through him when he thinks about it. Louis has wanted nothing but for Harry to be rough and dominate to him, and this, this would have to be the roughest thing that Harry is ever going to do too him. So Louis will be dammed if he lets this slip through his fingers.

"Fuck." Louis gets out, nodding. "Yes, okay." He keeps nodding and Harry sighs in relief pulling Louis up on his feet.

They walk over to the couch, and Harry stops Louis before he can sit down on the couch. Louis looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but Harry doesn't say anything. Instead he just starts to undress Louis so he's wearing nothing, and Harry slips his own shirt off so they're both naked and not restrained from any texture of clothes. Louis gives him a small smile, before he gets on the couch.

He turns around so his back is facing Harry and he raises his legs onto the top of the couch, before he lays back so his head is hanging off the edge of the couch. It reminds him a bit of when he was younger and would watch TV like this, except this is for a whole new reason. Harry moves above him, and Louis has a perfect view of his cock and balls. He bites his lip before he leans up to kiss at Harry's ball sack, and Harry groans bringing his hands down to Louis jaw, pushing his head down. Louis goes easily with it, opening his mouth for Harry again.

There's a brief pause before Harry's guiding his cock into Louis mouth. Once it's in his mouth again, he focuses on relaxing his jaw and throat as Harry slowly starts to thrust into him. He focuses on the way his own cock is hardening at the thought of whats going to happen, and when he thinks his jaw is slack enough he brings his hands around to Harry's thighs to hold onto him. And ready to pinch his thighs if it's too much for him.

Harry starts to slowly thrust his hips at first, his cock slowly making it's way down his throat. He can tell that Harry is nervous to doing this, and he doesn't blame him. They've never done anything this intense before, but Harry assures him by patting the back of his thighs then gripping them again, and pulling him forward so his cock will go deeper. Louis starts to choke a tiny bit when Harry's cock is nearly all in his mouth, and he shifts a bit while his own dick lays hard against his stomach.

Harry finally gets into fucking his throat, and he starts off with normal thrust his cock going in and out of Louis throat, causing Louis to choke and sputter overtime it goes down his throat. His hands stay on Harry's thighs, ready to pinch him if it gets too much. Harry starts to pick his speed up, and before Louis knows it Harry is fucking into his mouth hard and fast and it's hard for Louis to breathe.

His cock keeps going into his throat at a fast pace, before he gets a chance to breathe. Harry's doing it so hard and rough, that all Louis an do is just lay there and take what ever Harry is giving to him. Harry's hands have come to his throat, and he can feel him grip his throat a tiny bit as he fucks into his throat. Harry's hips are working fast, and it looks like he's squatting as he fucks into his throat. And Louis is choking on Harry's dick and saliva all at once. It's something that he's never experienced before, but it's turning him on oh so much. Not being able to breath properly while his throat is being impaled by Harry's cock is a whole new sensation for him.

Louis eyes roll in the back of his head as Harry fucks harder, his balls slapping across his face and he can feel his own saliva run down his face from the force of Harry's thrust. It's so dirty, everything that is going on, so dirty and raw but Louis fucking loves it. Didn't think he would love it this much.

"Fuck." Harry groans above him. "I can see my cock in your throat, can see the outline of it. Jesus, fuck." He stutters and Louis cock jumps at the image that Harry just supplied him.

"Your throat fucking bulges when ever I fuck into it." He can hear the waver in Harry's throat, that he's nearing the edge, and as much as he wants Harry to come down his throat he doesn't want this to end. He knows Harry always gets warn out after coming once, and it takes a while for him to get hard again so he doesn't want this to end yet.

He lets Harry brutally fuck into his throat, and he chokes, sputters and tries to gasp for air a couple more times before he pinches the back of Harry's thighs.

Harry stops immediately, like he said he would, and he slowly eases his cock out of Louis throat.

Louis coughs hard when his cock is gone, and he sucks in a deep breathe, gulping like he's just surfaced the water from nearly drowning. When he gets his breathing back, he notices that Harry's face is hovering over his. He must've fallen onto his knees to see how Louis was, his hands come up to cup his face.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers, like it's a secret he's hiding from the world.

"Yes." Louis croaks out so soft and small, his voice is wrecked and it's hard for him to even speak with out it hurting. "Didn't want you to come yet, want you to fuck me." The statement was whispered so small, but Harry heard him and nodded.

He leans down so he can connect his lips with Louis, it's and awkward angle Harry's face is near Louis neck and Louis is the same, seeing Harry's neck. But they make the kiss work, Louis pretty sure the is what the spiderman kiss would be like if the did it on the couch.

The kiss is soft and sweet, a way to reassure that things are okay. And by the time Harry has pulled away, Louis doesn't feel so fucked out anymore.

Harry helps Louis up onto his feet, and when Louis doesn't feel like he's going to fall over from being so dizzy he leans up to peck Harry's lips, before grinning and nodding at him. Harry smiles back, before he guides him to the side of the couch.

"I'm going to fuck you over this couch." Is all Harry says, and Louis groans lowly at it nodding.

Harry turns him around and leans down to pick up one of Louis legs, he moves it so it's bent on the couch, and he bends Louis down a bit so he's stretched open for Harry. He leaves Louis like that while he disappears back into their room quickly to grab their lube, before he comes back and gets back behind Louis.

He places the lube on the couch cushion in front of Louis, before he drops to his knees and his hands come up to Louis arse. His hands grab the flesh that was their, and spreads Louis cheeks apart before he's leaning in. He feels the way Louis whole body twitches when Harry licks across his whole, and he smirks as he dives right into eating Louis out. Louis moans sound broken and rough from the way Harry had fucked his throat. His tongue runs over Louis hole, and he slowly pushes the tip inside of Louis hole, not enough to fuck him with his tongue, but enough to show Louis what he could do if he wanted too.

Harry eats Louis arse like it's the last meal he's ever going to get, he grips onto his ass hard as his tongue, mouth and jaw all work to eating him out. It becomes so wet from Harry's spit, and it gets all over his jaw as his tongue licks and fucks Louis, and he even nibbles around the muscle every now and then. It's down right dirty, and Louis is feeling on the edge already, and he hasn't even touched himself at all tonight. His hips are rocking back onto Harry's face, as he moans the best he can.

Harry pulls back after a tiny bit, and stands himself back up, he wipes his mouth clean before he leans over Louis and grabs the lube again.

"Fucking love you." Harry says and Louis just whimpers in response.

He opens the lube bottle, and squirts it onto his fingers before placing it down again. He makes sure to cover four of his fingers in the substance, before he brings his hands down to Louis arse. His lube free hand comes up to the back of Louis neck, and he grips him there as he traces Louis hole with his other hand. Louis shivers at the feeling, and he groans when Harry slowly slips the first finger into him.

His hips buck down on their own accord and Harry slowly starts to thrust the finger in and out of him, when Louis lets a small whimper out Harry gets a second finger into Louis stretching him a bit more.

"Fuck." Louis moans lowly as Harry's fingers rock into him, stretching him as good as they can.

Soon a third finger slips in, and Louis is falling on the couch, his leg falls back down on the ground and he's literally bent over the couch. His cock trapped on the couch arm, the feeling is so rough against his prick that it gives an odd wave of pleasure through him. His arse squeezes around Harry's fingers, and Harry grunts using his own feet to spread Louis feet before he forces the fourth finger into Louis.

Louis cries out in the slight pain it brings, he's never taken four of Harry's fingers before so it's a new feeling for him. His hands grip at the cushions as Harry fucks him hard with his fingers, he knows that Harry isn't looking for his prostate at the moment, he just wants to get him stretched and ready for his cock. His fingers are twisting and spreading inside of Louis, and before Louis knows it Harry is pulling his fingers out leaving him feeling too empty.

He whines at the feeling, and Harry quickly grabs the lube and squeezes some of it onto his cock before throwing the bottle onto the ground. He quickly lubes himself up, groaning at the feeling of his hand on his cock, and he jerks himself off to lube himself up before he moves towards to Louis. He makes sure to spread Louis legs enough so it's easy for him, and he uses one hand to guide his cock to Louis entrance and the other holds onto his hips.

When he starts to push his cock into Louis, he can hear the way that Louis gasps and whimpers, his hips pushing back onto Harry.

It takes a minute for Harry to get all the way in, and when he is he stays still as Louis whimpers underneath him getting used to the stretch again. When he feels like he's ready, he tells Harry so, and Harry slowly pulls out before slamming back in. He does that a couple of time to get Louis used to the feeling, before he finally goes to fucking him.

He places both hands on Louis hip and starts to fuck hard into the boy, his fingers digging into his hips as his own snap forward. Louis is rocking back and forth from the force of Harry, and he whimpers loudly with the friction that the couch is giving his cock. It hurts so bad, that it feels so good. He's never been fucked like this, ever, even before he met Harry no one has fucked him this hard, this rough, this good before. It's a whole knew experience for him.

One of the hands on Louis hip disappears, and he feels it in his hair again. He groans, and Harry tugs, he tugs him so hard that he's pulling Louis body up and against his. And that's enough for Louis to start crying, and he isn't crying out of pain or anything bad like that. He's just overwhelmed, and feeling so much pleasure it's causing him to feel a whole knew way. His own hands come up behind him to wrap around Harry's body as the boy fucks even harder into him, and tugs his hair mow harshly.

Louis whimpers and encourages Harry to go even harder, faster, when the tears continue to fall down his face. His eyes are closed, and his head is thrown back onto Harry shoulder and he can hear the boy grunting behind him. When Harry's cock hits his prostate, Louis back arches and he lets out a loud whine that he's sure people from the other end of town could've heard him.

"Fuck Harry!" Louis groans out as Harry angles his thrusts so their hitting Louis sweet spot on every thrust in.

The more Harry keeps hitting that spot, the more Louis starts to cry harder. The pleasure is so overwhelming, the hand in his hair keeps tugging him and he can feel Harry's other hand traveling up and down his body before they stop at his nipples. Harry's fingers pinch one of Louis nipples and his body twitches, he whimpers when Harry tugs at the bud, and when he swaps over to the other one to do the same Louis is on the bridge of cumming. He's so fucking close.

Harry seems to be able to sense it, because he pushes Louis back down on the couch so he's bent over and brutally fucks into him at an animalistic pace. Louis doesn't last that long, the friction from the couch plus the way Harry is fucking into him is too much. And he lets out a loud moan when he comes, saying 'Harry' over and over again as he comes onto the couch and his body goes lax. Harry is grunting and moaning above him, his own hips stutter and he feels Harry slide out of him.

Harry's hands work over his cock, and he moans Louis name lowly as he comes on Louis lower back and arse. His hips stutter as he comes, and his moans break off when he finishes and tries to get his breath back. Harry gets his breathing back to normal, and they don't say anything at first. Harry helps Louis back up to his feet, and they both link hands as they go into their bedroom. Harry goes into their bathroom and gets a wet washcloth and when he goes back into their room Louis is laying on his stomach ontop of the sheets.

Harry gets above him and wipes his back and arse clean for him, before cleaning himself and placing the cloth on the ground. He manoeuvres Louis so he's under the covers and he wraps his arms around Louis waist while Louis cuddles into him.

They don't say anything, they just fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

*.*.*.*

"So, last night, that was different."

They both woke up around 7am, needing to get to work at 9am, it gave them time to have a shower to properly clean themselves and have breakfast. The cleaning the couch, would have to wait until the weekend so Harry can clean it properly and try and get the come stains out of it.

It's not currently 8:15am and Louis has finally brought up the topic of what happened last night.

"I'm sorry." Harry says first, taking a sip of his orange juice. Louis goes to protest, but Harry shakes his head cutting Louis off, he hasn't finished. "I'm sorry that we didn't do that earlier, and I'm sorry for how boring I was in bed before. I started thinking after that, incident we had when you went soft that something was wrong with me." Harry says eyeing Louis.

"That I wasn't good enough, that's why you went well soft. So I just started thinking, I thought back to all the attempts you used to do to try and get me to be well rough. And so I thought, well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I was always so plain and blunt in bed because I like it that way. I like to be able to see you, and see the pleasure I'm giving you. Obviously after last week, that wasn't doing it for you anymore. And I love you, so I want to give you everything. So after thinking and doing some research it lead to what happened last night." Harry avoids eye contact. "But, it didn't go as planned because you didn't come home the usual time you did. So I worried, and worried and when you finally came home, you smelt like alcohol and I just snapped." He lets a small laugh out shaking his head. "What happened last night wasn't at all what I had planned, I was just going to get you to ride me and tug your hair a bit, but as you can see that didn't happen. And I'm not complaining at all. To be honest, I kind of really enjoyed what we did last night, maybe now in the future we can spice up our sex life by doing things like that again." Harry concludes finishing off his juice, and taking a bite out of the egg and bacon sandwich he made.

"I love you Harry, so much. I wanted to talk to you about what happened that week but you never like, let me speak to you?" Louis blushes at the way his voice sounds, it's so raw and fucked out, that theirs no hiding what he had done last night with Harry. Fuck, it's hard for him to even walk, his arse is so sore from the fucking Harry gave him. "But, I'm really glad what happened last night, happened. Because I was going a tiny bit mad, I love our sex but it was getting a tiny bit boring. I was ready to just tie you up and fuck myself onto you." Louis laughs but he sees the way that Harry's eyebrow raises at that, like he's taking that into consideration. Louis swallows hard at that.

"And also, I did go too the pub last night, but I didn't dance with anyone babe. I just sat with Niall and complained that you weren't talking to me." He laughs again, before smiling when he sees Harry smile.

"I know you never would've done anything like that. And I have a confession as well." Harry shrugs. "I get jealous, all the time Louis, of course I do. Especially when boys stare at you, you're gorgeous. And I get jealous when peoples eyes linger on you or hot people chat you up. I always get jealous, I just never show it, because well you are mine, you come home to me and being jealous isn't even that flattering. Especially on me." Harry grins, before he finishes his sandwich off.

"I love you." Louis sighs happily, his foot reaches out underneath the table to tangle around Harry's leg.

"I love you too." Harry says back, locking eyes with Louis.

They both smile at each other, it's the start of a new beginning for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I am going to hell. But YOU, you READ this... I'll see you in hell, I'll save a seat. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and I read every comment and get happy with every Kudo!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: LarryDomain.Tumblr.Com  
> Twitter: PAYNENTOMMO (back up and running again!)
> 
> the end sucks because I literally don't know how to end fics haha


End file.
